


Just Friends

by TheCheshireBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBat/pseuds/TheCheshireBat
Summary: Harry and Draco are just friends. Seriously. Stop laughing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about an hour. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> As usual, I own nothing. I owe all credit to JK Rowling and her genius mind for creating the Harry Potter universe. Without her I wouldn't have a reason to write.

Harry flopped onto his back, sweaty and shaking slightly. He tried to swipe his hair out of his eyes, but he missed his face entirely and just let his arm fall onto the pillow above his head. 

"Bloody hell, Draco. What are you trying to do? Kill me!?" 

Draco flashed a saucy grin over his shoulder as he pulled his jumper over his head. "Clearly I'm trying to suck your soul out of your cock, darling. You'd better hurry and get in the shower. The Weasley duo will be here any minute."

Harry sat up in bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. The green numbers showed that he had less than 20 minutes before his friends were due to arrive. "Damn! If I don't shower they'll know exactly what we were doing, and Ron will tease me all night." Draco was trying to put his trousers on. "Oh no you don't, pretty boy! If I'm going to be late, so are you." Harry growled as he hooked a finger into a belt loop. 

Draco let out a delicate yelp, knowing that he couldn't overpower Harry. He managed to yell "Unhand me, you fiend!" right before Harry tossed him over his shoulder and carried him into the shower, turning the cold water on both of them. 

The pair were making their way down the stairs when they heard the clatter of the Weasleys coming through the fireplace. Draco followed Harry into the sitting room and waved at the newcomers. "Hermione, Weasley, keep this one in line, will you? I'm off, pet, don't get into too much trouble." He smacked Harry's tight arse and ducked into the hall to escape. 

Harry turned to his two best friends with a bright red face. "Sorry about him. Do I smell take away?" 

"You are NOT changing the subject so quickly! We can see that your hair is still dripping from a shower, Harry. We know what you've been doing, you filthy monster." Hermione made sure to poke him in the side multiple times to punctuate her remarks. "How long is this going to go on before you two actually accept that you're in a relationship?" 

Harry was shocked. He stood opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water for several seconds. "We're just friends, Hermione." 

A sound very similar to an explosion came from Ron, "BAHAHA! Harry! Friends don't fuck each other like that!"

"What!? Of course they do. Look at you and Hermione!" 

Hermione sat primly on the sofa and started unshrinking the boxes of take away they'd brought for dinner. "Ron and I were dating for six months before we had sex, Harry." 

Harry's arms fell to his sides, and he thumped down onto the sofa next to Hermione. Without thinking, he accepted a box of lo mein and then just stared into it. After a few minutes of glaring at his noodles he perked up. He grabbed a fork and shoveled food into his mouth. "It's called friends with benefits. I read that in a muggle magazine." He said, rather satisfied with himself for remembering that.

"Yes, I suppose you could call yourselves that. But usually, friends with benefits don't live together." 

"Draco doesn't live here, Hermione. He lives at the Manor with his mother." 

Ron, who up until now had been steadily working his way through three different boxes of food, swallowed and looked at his best friend. "Mate. You know I will support you in anything you choose to do. I was the first to get behind you when you decided to be a writer instead of joining the Auror Corp. But I gotta tell you, you're wrong here, buddy. Think about it. When was the last time blondy went 'home'?"

Harry sat for a while, chewing a bite of teriyaki chicken that suddenly tasted like sand. "No no no. We're just friends. Just friends." 

Hermione smiled and thankfully changed the subject. "Are you working on any new projects?" 

Relieved, Harry spent the next hour telling them about the plot he was thinking about for his next book. After that, the conversation turned to Ron and Hermione's life, and the plans they were making for the house they were building in Ottery St. Catchpole. 

When dinner was long gone, and the trio had gone through a case of goblin brewed beer, they were all draped over the sofa laughing about everything and nothing. In a lull in giggles, the silence seemed to hit Harry.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself.

Ron rolled his head to the side and looked at Harry blearily. "What's 'at Harry?" 

Hermione muffled a snicker behind her hand. "He said 'shit.' He's thinking about what we were discussing earlier." 

"What is so funny about that?" 

"Don't shout at me, mister. I'm not the one shagging Draco Malfoy and denying that I'm in a relationship with him." 

Harry huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child. "S'not a relationship. Just two friends who like to fuck occasionally." 

That did it. Hermione fell off of the sofa in a fit of giggles. "He says they only fuck occasionally! Do you hear this nonsense, Ronald? We left and came back because we could hear them going at it in the shower!" 

Harry's dark expression turned embarrassed in an instant. His head snapped left, wild eyes on his friend. "You did not! Ohhhhh noooooo!" 

Ron chuckled and patted Harry on the arm. "Like you haven't caught Hermione and me in the act. No worries, mate." 

Harry sat forward leaning his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. "Six months. Draco hasn't gone back to the Manor in six months. He has his own side of the closet, a toothbrush in the bathroom, and a favorite mug for tea in the cupboard. We're together aren't we? Like really together. A couple." 

Hermione struggled to sit up from her place on the rug. "Yeah, Harry. You are together. Is it a bad thing?" 

"I don't think it's a bad thing. I've been head over heels in love with him since sixth year. What if he doesn't love me, though?" 

Ron slid a large, warm hand onto Harry's back and rubbed soothing circles there. "If you can't see that he's just as much in love with you as you are him, you really need to see an eye healer. Are you going to talk to him about this, or just continue on as you have been?" 

"I'm definitely going to talk to him. No! Fuck that! I'm going to propose. I'm gonna make an honest man out of Draco Malfoy. I'm going to marry him. That's what I'll do! Perfect. I'm going to Gringotts. I have to go through all of my family vaults, and the Black vaults to see if I can find a suitable ring. Or should I buy him a new ring? Whatever, I'll figure it out when I get to the bank. Don't worry about cleaning up. I'll take care of it later. Thanks, guys! I'll see you later!" 

Hermione didn't know what was happening. Harry was talking so fast! "Harry. No! That's… that's not how this works! Harry, sit down! It's the middle of the night!" But Harry was gone. He had apparated away the second he said goodbye. 

"Oh shit. I think we're going to be planning a wedding, Ronald." 

Ron laughed and helped his wife stand up just as a blond head popped around the door frame. Draco was home. 

"Ooo! I love weddings! Whose are you planning? Can I help?" He was actually clapping his hands like a giddy little boy opening birthday gifts. 

"Believe me, Draco, you'll be helping plan this wedding. I wouldn't wait up for Harry. He's disappeared in a fit of inspiration. I'm taking my very drunk wife home before she makes any more messes. Night, Ferret." 

"Goodnight, Weasel." He watched as the two stepped into the floo, wondering what that was all about, and where Harry had gone at midnight on a Thursday. Honestly, you could never tell with Gryffindors. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all convinced me to carry on! So I've tossed together chapter 2! Not as exciting as the first chapter, but fear not, the comedy will be back in the next chapter.

*CRACK*

Floppy ears snapped to attention along with the rest of the body they were attached to. Barg glanced at the huge clock on the wall and saw that it was just after midnight. Gringotts had been closed for several hours. The surprisingly muscular goblin slid silently around the corner from his lookout position trying to see the intruder before they saw him. Large, bulbous eyes grew a little wider when they spotted none other than Harry Potter swaying in the middle of the entrance. Barg stood up to his full height (which was only 81cm) and crossed into the light where he could be seen, long fingered hand poised over the hilt of his short sword.

"Mr Potter is not supposed to be here. What is your purpose?" Barg shouted in a gravelly voice.

Harry stumbled over to the goblin and knelt on the floor in front of him, placing both hands on the other's shoulders. "You've got to help me. I have to find a ring. Right. Now." 

Barg was shocked! No one ever touched the security goblins at Gringotts. They were fearsome beings! And then he smelled the goblin brewed ale. "Mr Potter is drunk! Sir, I do not know how you apparated past the wards here, but you must leave at once. And maybe take a sobering potion, sir. Come back tomorrow to find what you want." 

Harry groaned and sprawled himself out on the cold marble floor. "Nooooooo you don't understand! I have to find a ring now. Draco needs to know how much I love him. Come on, be a pal and help me down to my vaults. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" 

The goblin let his hand drop back to his side, and heaved a great sigh. "Come with me, sir. I'm going to help you." 

Harry scrambled to his feet and tried really hard not to fall over again. How many beers had he consumed? When Barg held out a clearly labeled SoberUp he took it and swallowed it in one gulp. The effects were instant, and he immediately straightened up with a blush rising high on his cheeks. 

"Oh! I am so sorry! I'll… I'll come back in the morning. How did I get through the wards without dying?" 

Barg's large ears flapped about his head as he ground out a laugh that sounded like rocks banging together. "I don't know how you did it, but you were determined enough to survive so I'm going to help you. Follow me." Without waiting to see if Harry was indeed following him he started walking in the opposite direction of the carts that go to the vaults. 

Harry let his wand drop into his hand from his sleeve and followed cautiously. He desperately hoped he wasn't about to be imprisoned for breaking into the bank… again. Barg led Harry down a dark corridor and into an empty room with only a podium in the center.

Barg climbed up a small set of stairs behind the podium and picked up what appeared to be a muggle pen. "Ok, Mr Potter, what kind of ring do you want from your vaults?" He saw the confusion written on Harry's face and smiled, baring his sharp teeth in what could have been a friendly expression, or a threat. "Just describe what you think might be in them and I'll write it down. The magic of the bank will bring everything that closely matches the description to this room for you to sort through." 

"Oh! That's bloody brilliant, I love magic! Erm… I need a silver or white gold ring. Possibly with emeralds in it." Harry waited while the pen scratched across the surface of a large book.

Within seconds, tables appeared around them. Laid out neatly in rows were a few hundred rings that fit Harry's description. He walked to the nearest table and started looking at all of the jewelry. This table had a label that read "Black Vault Number 7." Harry quickly counted out 12 more tables. This would take a month to go through! 

"Er… I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name, is there a way to narrow it down a bit?" He was trying so hard not to start pulling at the cuff of his sleeve, Draco hated when he stretched his sleeves out by fidgeting with them.

"I'm Barg, sir. What don't you want to see here?" He poised the pen over the book, ready to write down the exclusions.

"Barg, thank you. Nothing that's ever had dark magic attached to it, nothing too wide, no skulls or skeletons (the damned Blacks loved jewelry with bones,) and maybe only snakes or dragons?" As he watched Barg write, the tables started shifting, and jewelry started disappearing. When it was done there were only two tables left. One labeled "Black Vaults" and the other labeled "Potter Vaults." 

Harry looked at the Potter table first. There were several rings that he was sure Draco would like, but nothing that struck him as being  _ right.  _ He quickly moved onto the Black table and started picking through the rings there. After what felt like hours, a glimmer caught his eye. He picked up the ring and knew immediately that this was the one. It was made of a gleaming silver toned metal with two emeralds set into it. The emeralds were eyes to a snake that made up the shape of the ring, its nose touching the tip of its tail. On the inside was the inscription " _ For my love, from your lion."  _

Harry startled when Barg's voice came from the space near his elbow. "Ahh that is a wonderful choice! The tag with it says it has a partner. Would you like to see it?" 

Barg was back at the pedestal scratching into the book before Harry could reply. All of the other rings, and the second table disappeared leaving Harry holding the snake ring and a new yellow gold ring on the remaining table. He picked it up to examine, finding another snake with blood red garnets for eyes. The inscription on the inside read  _ "For my love, from your snake."  _

"I don't know which of Sirius' ancestors was a Slytherin in love with a Gryffindor, but I'm beyond happy to find their rings! These are perfect. Is there any way I can ever thank you for your help, Barg?"

Barg flashed his sharp toothed grin at Harry again. "There is no need for thanks Mr Potter. Being able to tell my children that  _ I  _ was the goblin to have  _ Harry Potter  _ break the wards at Gringotts, and then assist him in finding a ring for his mate is enough for me." 

Harry blushed and scratched the base of his neck. "Er, thanks, but can you keep the last bit to yourself until I've had the chance to actually ask him to marry me? Now that I'm sober, I'm thinking I may have acted a bit irrationally." 

Barg nodded his head so hard his ears made a loud flapping sound. "Of course, sir! I wouldn't think of ruining your surprise!" He produced a small velvet covered box from his pocket and held it out to Harry. "There's a fireplace behind you, use it to get home. I don't want to explain to my superiors that you somehow got through the anti-apparation wards twice in one night. 

Harry placed the rings into the box and slipped it into the pocket of his denims. "Thank you for everything," he said before stepping into the floo and calling out his home. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! It's been a day. Promise the next will be longer!

"Pansy! Pants! Where are you when I need you?" Draco ran his hands through his white blond hair in an uncharacteristic show of nerves. 

Pansy came stomping down the stairs with a glare that was probably capable of inflicting actual harm. "I swear to Merlin I will disfigure you if you continue to call me Pants!" She took one look at her best friend, and her mood changed instantly. "Draco, darling, what's happened? Is it your mother? Tell me what's got you in this state!" 

Draco flung himself onto a cream coloured chaise and delicately laid his arm over his eyes. "I think Harry is going to end it with me." He had to struggle not to sob at the end of the sentence. 

Pansy cocked her head to the side. "That's ridiculous! Stop being such a drama queen and tell me what's going on." She knocked his feet off the end of the sofa and sat down, not really minding when he put his feet into her lap.

"I can't even tell you what's going on. I just know he's been really weird the last few days. The other night he was gone when I got home from the theatre." 

"It was nearly midnight! Where was he?" 

He sat up and threw his hands in the air. "I don't know! Weasley said he'd gone off in a fit of inspiration, whatever that means, and Hermione was totally pissed she couldn't even form a sentence without giggling. He came crawling into bed after 2 and wouldn't tell me where he'd been. Every time I've asked what had him  _ so inspired _ that he needed to go out that late he just stammers for a few seconds and then either changes the subject, or walks away entirely." 

Pansy tugged at the ends of her sleek black hair. "Hmm. Well he's not the type to cheat, he's far too noble for all that. Maybe it really is whatever novel he's working on right now?" 

Draco stood and started pacing, mussing his hair even more as he went. "You're right that he wouldn't cheat. But we've never discussed our relationship. What if we're not exclusive, and he's seeing someone else? I  _ did _ sort of show up one night for a quick fuck and never left. What if he's so bloody noble that he's afraid to tell me?" 

"Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy. I don't think that's the case either. We would have seen something in the paper. You know the vultures don't miss anything, and Potter is awful with discretion. The reporters caught him making eyes at you from across the dance floor at the Ministry Beltane Ball."

He plopped down in the middle of the Persian rug, and pulled a cushion into his lap, fidgeting with the fringe on the edge. "That article is what got us together. As soon as I saw that picture and the article that Skeeter bint wrote, I stormed over to his house and demanded to know what he was playing at." 

Pansy walked to the liquor cabinet and poured a generous amount of whiskey into a glass. "Drink this, you need to relax. I think you've got yourself worked up over nothing. You know he gets lost when he's coming up with a new plot. His poor Gryffindor brain can only handle so much." 

Draco swallowed the whiskey and waited for the steam to stop coming from his nose. "You did that on purpose! You know I hate the smoked fire whiskey." 

"Yes. And now look, you're not panicking over Potter, because you're angry with me. I'll tell you what, why don't I take Potter to lunch tomorrow and see what I can find out. Clear a spot in his schedule so he doesn't have an excuse. Now if you don't mind, I have a lovely redhead upstairs that I'd like to get back to." 

He stood and wrapped his arms around Pansy. "Thank you. You know I love you." He stepped back and started toward the fireplace. Just before throwing the floor powder in he tossed a cheeky grin over his shoulder. "Don't let Weasley find out your shagging his sister. Actually do let him find out, just let me be there to see his face." 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! I went on vacation with my family. Here's the conclusion you've been waiting for. I hope you like it 🙈

Harry rifled through the papers on his desk. He knew he had a calendar in this mess somewhere. He should really take Draco's advice and organize things. Speaking of Draco. "Draco! Babe!" 

"Yes, pet? Ugh! What have you done to your desk? I just straightened it up this morning." He glared at the now destroyed surface.

At least Harry had the decency to look ashamed. "I can't find my calendar, and I'm fairly certain I have a lunch appointment with my publicist today." 

Harry didn't see the pink on Draco's cheeks, because he was shuffling papers again. "Stop that! Goodness you love to make work for me. Your calendar is  _ on the wall  _ where it belongs. You have lunch with your publicist tomorrow." Draco walked to the calendar on the wall and pretended to scrutinize it. "Why does it say you're meeting Pansy at Magique at noon?" 

"What? I don't remember putting that in. That is my handwriting, though. So strange. She represents Dean, so maybe we were supposed to go over his contract today. I honestly don't remember. I need an assistant." 

"I've only been telling you that for ages. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go finish getting ready so I'm not late for work." He quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and went back into the bedroom they shared. 

By the time Harry apparated to the alley near Magique he'd convinced himself this was a meeting about Dean's contract for cover art on the next novel. A snobby looking young woman seated him at a table in the private dining section of the restaurant and left him without so much as a have a nice day. He was pondering the appetizers when he heard the distinctive tap tap tap of Pansy's heels. 

She leaned down to give him air kisses and then took the seat across from him. "What the  _ FUCK  _ is going on, Potter?" 

Harry sat dumbfounded for several seconds. "Can you please explain why you're upset with me? I...I thought we were meeting to talk about Dean's contract, but that's not right is it?" 

She narrowed her almond shaped eyes and pressed her lips into a tight line. "Staying out late, avoiding conversations, being all around sneaky? Are you seeing someone else? I swear to Merlin I'll kill you if you hurt Draco." 

All of the color drained from Harry's face. "He came to you? He really thinks I'd see someone else? Wow. I've really buggered this all up." 

"Harry Potter, explain yourself right now." She crossed her arms after shooing the waiter away. 

"I'm going to ask him to marry me. I just don't know how or when. And I'm terrified he'll say no and leave me for good. Fuck. I didn't even realize we were in a relationship until Ron and Hermione pointed it out." He looked up and found Pansy's mouth hanging open and her eyes the size of dinner plates. 

"Are you serious!? This is fantastic! You're both so stupid it's painful, though. How the two of you ended up together is still a mystery, but you work, and you make him so happy. Alright. I'll figure out something to tell him that'll get him to stop worrying that you're going to tell him to leave. But you'd better get this worked out soon. I can't be expected to keep something this big to myself for long." Her face and posture relaxed for a brief moment, then her mobile started ringing. 

Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked. On the phone's screen was a picture of Ginny Weasley with messy hair and a silly grin on her face. 

Pansy quickly sent the call to voicemail, but she knew it was too late. "Potter…"

Harry put his hands up to stop her. "I don't want to know! Please. She needs to tell Ron though. I know he's been trying to set her up with men because he's worried about her being alone. Can we just order lunch and pretend none of this has happened?" 

She let out a relieved sigh. "Brilliant Idea, Potter." She motioned to the waiter that they were ready for him. "I'm famished. Threatening people always does that to me." 

When Pansy left the restaurant she sent Draco a quick text to ease his mind. 

_ "Nothing to worry about, love. Potter is just caught up in his latest work. Get yourself a familiar or houseplant to worry over. Kisses!"  _

******

Draco spent the next week telling himself everything was fine. Harry was staying busy in his office. Draco could hear the clacking of the typewriter from everywhere in Grimmauld. The sound was a reminder to him that Harry really was working, and there was nothing to fear. He'd sent Pansy on her mission for information on Friday, and now it was Friday again. Harry's erratic behaviour had calmed down significantly since then, as well. 

He tapped on the door frame to Harry's office as he leaned in. "You need a break. You've been in here all day. Why don't we take a walk? It's lovely outside, and you need fresh air." 

Harry sat up from his hunched position and winced when his back popped. "I was going to say I'm fine, but that kinda killed that argument. Let's go for that walk." 

The sun was warm, and a cool breeze was blowing just enough to need a jumper. They walked down the cobblestone street toward the park. Harry laced his fingers with Draco's and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He jumped a bit when Draco yelped and started pulling him to the right. 

"Harry! Look! She has a box of kittens! Can we go pet them? Please?" 

His eyes were shining with joy, Harry couldn't deny him anything when he looked so beautiful. "Sure, let's go take a look." 

Harry followed Draco, who was now bouncing up and down like an excited child. He watched him lean down and pluck a pure white kitten out of the box and start whispering nonsense into its tiny ear, his fingers rubbing gently across the kitten's forehead. 

"Hello sweetie! Oh you're just precious aren't you? Look at your pretty blue eyes. You're a lovely girl, aren't you? I wish I could take you home with me. I'd spoil you rotten, sweet girl." Draco nuzzled his nose behind a perfectly white ear. 

That was it. Harry was done for. He already knew he was madly in love with this man, and wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him, but this was too much. Seeing Draco so soft and loving was making Harry fall apart. 

He slid his arm around Draco's waist and leaned in close to his ear. "So bring her home." 

Draco turned around and looked into Harry's eyes, tears starting to fill his own. "Do you mean it? I can really bring her home with us? I've always wanted a cat, but mother and father refused." 

"I'd let you bring an elephant home if that's what you really wanted." He smiled at the woman and little girl who were giving the kittens away. "Can I give you anything? I know the box says 'Free' but I feel bad just taking her." 

The little girl shook her head causing her pigtails to fly around her head. "No sir! I'm just happy to see she'll be going to a good home. She's my favorite kitten in the litter. She was the smallest one, and everyone kept passing her up for the bigger ones. I can see you'll both love her very much." 

Draco wiped a tear from his cheek and gave the pair a watery smile. "I promise I'll give her all the love she can take. She'll be the queen of our castle." 

Harry took Draco's hand again and waved to the mother and daughter with their joined hands. "Thank you so much for making this such a wonderful day." He looked at his love and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Let's take our Queen to the pet shop and buy everything she'll need." 

Harry happily followed Draco down every aisle in the pet shop putting the "necessities" in the basket as they were handed to him. In less than 10 minutes, Draco had filled it. They had a scratching post shaped like a castle, bowls for food and water that looked like they might be genuine crystal, every cat toy the shop offered, top of the line food and treats, and a little cat bed that boasted about being the best one available worldwide. He was looking at a display of catnip when he heard Draco call him. 

"Harry! Come help me pick a collar for her! I can't decide if she should have pink or lavender!" 

"I think lavender will look perfect in her white fur. And we can get one of the custom name tags for her, too." 

Draco surprised him by kissing him on the mouth. He wasn't usually comfortable with public displays of affection. "You are the best." 

It took them hours to set up all of the things Draco bought for Queen that evening. But Harry loved every second of it. Watching Draco stop what he was doing over and over to pick her up and give her kisses on her soft head melted Harry's heart every time. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to know that Draco was never going to leave him. When Draco left the sitting room to refill their drinks, Harry sprinkled some catnip on top of the little velvet box he'd kept in his pocket. 

Draco handed Harry his glass of wine and sat down on the floor where Queen was playing. "What have you got there, sweetness? I don't remember buying that." He picked up the box and opened it. When he saw the rings inside he went still. He turned around and found Harry on one knee behind him.

"Draco Malfoy, I have been in love with you for so long. It was recently brought to my attention that we are in a real relationship, and that I'm a complete idiot. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man to ever live?" He'd barely finished when Draco launched himself into Harry's arms. 

He was kissing every part of Harry he could get his lips on. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you, you daft git! I love you so much!" 

"So… does this mean we're really in a relationship? Not just friends who fuck a lot?"

Draco playfully punched him on the arm. "Yes we are! Have been for ages, glad you finally noticed, Potter." Suddenly it all clicked for him. "Oh! It's  _ OUR  _ wedding Ron and Hermione were talking about planning! I really do get to help!" 

Harry slid his hands under Draco's jumper and pulled him down for another kiss, content in the knowledge that this was real. He had the man he loved and wasn't going to lose him. Ever. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
